Untouchable
by daddy's evil pixie
Summary: He doesn't like when he doesn't get what he wants. She never asks for what she wants. So when circumstances force him to take action what will the consequences be. rated m AH AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Being king of the city had its perks.

Everyone is at your beck and call.

No one will ever tell you no. I can walk into any club, straight to the VIP area. No questions asked.

You can have any woman you wanted.

I have had almost any and every kind of woman there is. Am I proud of being a man whore? No, not really but I am what I am. There is one woman that I have not had but we'll get to that later.

The biggest perk of all:

Being untouchable.

The police, FBI, and any other crime family wish they could get enough information on me to step foot in my building long enough to fucking breathe. Not that they haven't tried over the years since I took over from my father, Carlisle Cullen.

I might as well clear a few things up since we're all getting to know each other right now. Carlisle isn't my biological father. No Edward Masen left as soon he found out him and my mother, Esme, was expecting me. My mother met Carlisle the very same day he left and believe me when I say Carlisle took care of business that day. He had his men drag my father back and made him sign everything over to my mother, leaving him with nothing. He then told Edward Masen to disappear and never return. After that day Carlisle moved Esme into his home and took care of her. From that day on they have been together since. After I was born he adopted me and raised me as his own.

He taught me right from wrong which can get laughable when you take in the family business. He always told me the one thing we don't touch is other human beings. We ship drugs, hire out hit men for the right price, and various other things but no human trafficking. It just gets too messy.

Aside from the business he was there for all the normal childhood shit, you know little league games, spelling bees, and all the stuff my mom forced me into so I could try to have a "normal childhood" as she said every time I would complain she would look at me with the sad face that made you melt every time. The horrible thing is the face still works. Me a 29 year old man can be brought to my knees by one look from my mother. Only now it's about settling down and giving her grandchildren.

That brings us to the woman I mentioned earlier. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan and I've been in love with her since we were kids. Her heart shaped face, deep brown eyes, and a body that is gorgeous and makes me hard just thinking about. She is kind and gentle with enough fire underneath to make shit interesting. Our families have spent enough time together over the years for me to get to know her and know she is what I always wanted. The only thing that has kept me from claiming her from the rest of the world was her father. Charles Swan has this idea that he can keep me away from her by marrying her off to one of my enemies. What he didn't know is I'm more cut throat than my father. Carlisle would go the more diplomatic approach, you know talks and meetings until he got what he wanted. I however did not learn to have the patience he has. No I can have a discussion of how things will go if I don't get what I want. Then if things don't happen the way I want, then my plan will be put into action.

_Mia Isabella si avrà._

**A/N: SO I'M BACK…**

**TRANSLATION: MY ISABELLA I WILL HAVE YOU.**

**I'M REALLY SORRY THAT ITS BEEN SO LONG BUT AS ANY OF YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LIFE GETS IN THE WAY. MY ETERNAL KNIGHT MOST LIKELY WONT BE FINISHED AND FOR THAT I'M VERY VERY SRRY BECAUSE I MYSELF HATE WHEN A STORY IS STARTED AND DOESN'T GET FINISHED. I HAVE IT SAVED IN A DOCUMENT ON MY COMPUTER FOR IF I EVER GET INSPIRATION FOR IT.**

**ANYWAY THIS IS A NEW STORY I'VE THOUGHT OF. I LOVE MAFIA FICS AND I DON'T THINK THERE ARE ENOUGH OF THEM SO I'M TRYING MY HAND AT ONE. YOU GUYS LET ME KNOW IF YOU LOVE IT AND ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS YOU CAN THINK OF. CRITICISM IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED WHEN ITS PUT NICELY.**

**MUCH LOVE **

**DADDY'S EVIL PIXIE**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Chapter 1**

My door slammed open as my cousin came in and ripped the curtains open letting in the sunlight of the Chicago sunrise into the bedroom of my penthouse.

"Edward time to get the fuck up! We got shit to do!" Emmett said.

"Fuck!" I groaned as my head felt there were needles being drilled into my brain.

"Damn man didn't you get enough from the blonde trying to hobble her way out. I mean seriously she could barely walk." He boomed.

I searched the recesses of my brain trying to remember the blonde. _Carlie, Cara…_

_OH OH Ciara_

"Dude would you shut the fuck up. I feel like I'm dying." I whisper.

"You smell like it."

I grabbed a pillow and chucked at his head. Which he ducked as he ran out of the room probably to the kitchen to feed his fat ass. Slowly I sat up and made my way to the bathroom. I started the shower and took a piss as the water heated up. After my shower I walk out into the main area of the penthouse to see Em sitting in front of my TV with a huge sandwich.

"Don't you have shit to do or something?"

"Nope you told me last night before you got to wasted to make sure you were up before noon." He said looking back at me smiling.

"So to you that meant wake me up at 8 fucking a.m.?"

"No I was going to wake you up later but then Danny from the docks caught some trying to steal a shipment of dope. Our men grabbed him and are holding him in the warehouse for you." He mumbled around a sandwich that looked about as big as his head.

I dragged my hand across my face contemplating if I wanted to deal with it now or later.

"Is there anything else on the schedule today?"

"Yeah the Irish want to meet and discuss some of the territories downtown. I think they want to open up a new fight club but we own everything down there. Other than that your mom wants everyone at the house by five today. Apparently we're having guests at family dinner." He said looking at his phone.

"Who's coming to dinner?" I don't like surprises. Like at all. In my line of they tend to get you killed or injured. So hearing someone is coming to Sunday family dinner that is mandatory unless you're sick or injured, even then you had better be knocking on deaths door, is not something I like hearing ten hours before said dinner. I usually need a good 24 hour warning.

"I don't know, dude. But don't start getting your panties in a bunch over this shit. Now are we dealing with the guy at the docks today or are we going to let the boys loosen him up a bit first?" Emmett said as he got up cleaned up his shit, knowing I'd shoot him if he didn't.

"We'll deal with him tomorrow. Call Jasper, I want him there to record the meeting and take notes and set up a table at Wildfire for noon. We'll have lunch and the Irish can present their proposal. Right now, I want to go get some coffee." I said walking out the door towards the elevator.

"Sir Yes, Sir!" The fucker actually saluted me.

_You will not shoot your cousin today Edward, not today, not today._

-U-

Liam Alwood walked in with his entourage like he owned the place. Liam took over for his uncle a year ago after his cousin was killed in a shoot out with the Russians. So far he has kept his business mostly in Boston and New York but I'm always willing to make business deals along as they benefit me in the long run.

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper long time no see guys!" Liam boomed as he reached the table we were seated at.

"Liam how's Siobhan?" I shook his hand as we sat down.

"She's doing well; she's nesting so every time I come home she has me moving all the furniture in the baby's room around till her heart's content. Piece of advice never say the word 'fine' to a pregnant woman. I'm telling you she nearly took my head off for saying that word." He laughed boisterously. I chuckled along thinking that there was only one woman I wanted pregnant with my child.

"You tell her that if she ever tires of you she can come stay with my mother. I'm sure she would love to feed and nurture the shit out of Siobhan." I quieted as the waiter came and took our order. "So I hear you have a proposal for me."

"Yes I do. I would like to purchase a building and transform it into a bar slash fight club. I was thinking during the week it would just be a bar then on the weekend we bring out the cage for all the fools who think they're big strong men. Add in alcohol and drugs. The money will be practically falling into our hands." He said heatedly, leaning forward as he explained.

"Dude, that sounds awesome!" Emmett boomed, attracting the stares from the patrons of the restaurant.

"Hmm, that's a very interesting proposal. It has a lot of potential; I just have a couple questions. Obviously the club will be using your liquor but whose drugs will we being pimping out?"I asked leaning back, thinking things over in my head.

"Yours of course, I wouldn't dream of encroaching on your drug territory." He said throwing his hands up in defense.

"Question two: will the fools climbing into the cage be fighting a professional or each other?"

"I was thinking on most weekends we'll just let 'em beat the shit out of each other and then every once in awhile we'll bring in someone to rough 'em up. I mean just think of the broken prides that'll be left on the cage floor." He laughed boisterously.

"Last question: how are we splitting the profits?" I said leaning forward.

"How about I keep seventy percent and you keep the other thirty?"

I looked over at Jasper and as soon as I did I got a text.

_Don't except anything lower than 40%-J_

I look back up at him and he nods.

"I want fifty fifty." I said looking at Liam.

"No. How about Sixty-five, thirty-five?" he offered.

"Liam you're coming into my city, wanting to form a partnership. I myself would love to have a bar like this in my city and this partner could be very beneficial for both of us. So here is my final offer take it or leave it. I will take forty percent, no lower." I said looking him in the eye. He looked away from me, contemplating. I stood up throwing some cash on the table and motioning for Jasper and Emmett to follow me. "Well Liam it's been nice meeting with you. I'll give you some time to think things over."

_One _

_Two _

_Three _

"Ed man, wait, alright I'll give you forty percent." Liam said quickly, getting up to follow me. I smiled as I turned around.

"Good, I have a contract written up and sent to you. It's been nice seeing you and I'm sure we'll see each other more often now." I said as I walked out and got into the car where my driver was waiting for us.

"Edward I think this could be a really good thing, man, I mean just think of all the money we'll make on the cage fighting. Maybe me, you, and Jazz can all take some turns inside? Huh?" he grinned nudging my shoulder as the driver sped through the Chicago streets, heading to Sweet Spot a strip club I owned.

"Jazz man you're being really quiet today. What the hell is wrong?" I said. He looked at me then looked away, then looked at me again. "Spit it out!"

"I can't!" he almost shouts.

"What do you mean you can't?" I said incredulously.

"Alice told me something but told me that if I told you a lot of bad shit will happen." He said trying to inch away from me, pressing himself against the car door like he was going to blend in with it. I took some calming, deep breaths as I felt my blood pressure and temper spike.

"You know something bad is going to happen in this car if you don't tell me what the fuck you know! First my mom invited someone to dinner…," as soon as I said that all the color drained from his face "It has to do with dinner tonight doesn't it?" I pressed on.

"I can't tell you! I promised Alice!" he shouted.

"I'm going to shoot you if you don't tell me." I said deadly calm. Luckily for him the car stopped and he jumped out running down the street as fast as he could. I climbed out of the car, Emmett following.

"Oh my god, dude, were you actually going to shoot him?" He laughed.

"No I might have punched him but I'd rather not have Alice up my ass because he got shot again." I winced thinking of the last she was shrieking at me over the phone. Thirty minutes later Jasper walked into my office as I was going through some paper work looking flushed and sweaty.

"How was your run? Burn a lot of calories I hope. You were looking a little slow." I grinned.

"Fuck off." He glared and threw himself down into a chair next Emmett, who was currently watching the TV behind me.

"Still not going tell me?"

"No."

"Fine. Anything new?" I said doing the finances for the club in my head. Something wasn't right… "Jazz man does anything look weird about this report to you?" I said to him as I handed them to him. He looked them over several times, seeming to realize what I was saying.

"Yeah, there's not enough cash in the drawer to make up for the inventory. Who did these reports?" He asked still looking at them.

"Tyler. He's been bugging me to let him have a position in charge. Of course when I finally let him he fucks it up." I said angrily. Looking at the inventory, I saw that the things missing weren't cheap. Five hundred dollar bottles of Patron, several cases of vodka, and a thousand dollar bottle of vintage John Walker whisky.

"Edward this is like six thousand dollars worth of alcohol missing."Jasper said adding up everything that was missing. Emmett grabbed the list and groaned.

"Man! They got the vintage shit!" Em whined as he read through. "Is Tyler here tonight?"

"No I sent him and Newton to collect some debts I was owed. I'll deal with this later, I want to go back and see if anything else has gone missing." I stated as I looked at my watch and saw that it was already four thirty. "Shit! We have to go. Mom does not like tardiness."

"Yes! I love me some auntie Esme cooking." Em said as walked through the club.

"Man, are you ever not hungry?" Jasper asked shaking his head.

"Do you ever not breathe?" Em asked

"No."

"Well there's your answer." He said like it was obvious. I shook my head and walked ahead to get into the car.

-U-

We pulled up to the gates of my parents estate and out the code in. My dad bought this house a year after I was born and let's just say he let my mom go crazy with it. It's beautiful and all that shit but it's huge. Huge as when I was three I was playing with Em running around and we got lost. I took five hours and pretty much my father's entire staff to find us. My mom was in hysterics by the time they found us. Anyway we pulled up in front of said huge house and make our way inside, toward the kitchen where my mom, Alice, and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, were all cooking up a storm.

"Oh my baby is here." My mom said once she saw me. She put down everything and walked over grabbing my cheeks, pulling me down till I was eye level with her. "You look too skinny. Do you even eat when you're away from me?" she tksed as she walked away from me to continue cooking.

"Mom," I groaned, "I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"Until you give me grandchildren you will be my baby!" she said giving me the look. I looked away so she wouldn't suck me in. As she was looking at me, Emmett was trying to sneak over and steal a meatball out of a pot of boiling sauce. Without even turning she said, "Emmet Cullen you get away from those meatballs! You're going to burn yourself!"

Rosalie came around the counter and grabbed him by the ear forcing to follow her.

"Ow babe, ow, I'm sorry." He whined as she pushed his ass into a seat at the table.

"Don't move your ass from that seat!" she threatened. As Jasper and I were both watching this laughing, my father walked in.

"Did Emmett get put into a time out again?" he asked looking at him. Jasper, who been trying to gain some control, lost it as soon as he said that. I just shook my head at them.

"So dad who's coming to dinner?" I asked trying to not sound too obvious.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said knowing that it would just infuriate me. He walked over and grabbed my mom, bending her back so he could kiss her.

"Awe you guys are so adorable!" Alice said.

"Why thank you dear! We do try." Esme said as she snuggled further into dad's arms. She looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh dear, our guests will be here any minute now." With that she moved about the kitchen moving everything into the dining room. Once she placed the last dish on the table, the doorbell rang alerting us that the mysterious guests have arrived. My father went to let them in. A minute later, I heard voices coming down the hall.

"Carlisle, thank you for having us over. It's been too long since we've gotten together." _It can't be him. If he's here that means… _

"It has been too long, Charlie. Oh, Isabella you are looking more beautiful each time I see you." _Fuck._

I walk around the corner only to bump into something. No, not something, someone. This someone has long chestnut hair that tickles my hands as I grabbed her so she doesn't fall. I looked down into the molten chocolate eyes that would forever own me.

"Bella…" I breathed

**Well hello my peoples…**

**So what do you think? This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I love that so many people have started following the story and thank you for the reviews. **

**I would like to clear up a couple things:**

**I am a woman so telling me I'm sexist for making Edward a man whore doesn't make any sense. He is a man who is in the mafia. They do not have clean pasts with women. If you don't believe me go watch The Sopranos. And the women of the family are expected to absolute saints to the public world. Or they become a disgrace to the family.**

**And as to my other story My Eternal Knight, I have already apologized for that but someone telling me they wouldn't touch my story with a ten foot pole till it was finished is a little much don't you think. Then to not even sign in so I can respond, that's just cowardly.**

**Okay my rant is over. Sorry for that… anyway what do yall think? Let me know **

**Much love**

**Daddy's Evil Pixie**


End file.
